


Accidentally running into one another while shopping for each other

by Itsquiettime



Series: 25 Days of Septiplier [14]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, kind of, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been standing in line for nearly two hours and he was first in line.  Damn if he wasn’t going to get what he came for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally running into one another while shopping for each other

**_Wow what a long title.  Yep.  Anyway, I’m done even explaining why I’m late.  I’m just so sorry.  My life has been so busy I can’t even explain it.  Personal note:  The scene with the old woman actually happened to me, so all of Jack’s lines are things I actually said to the woman.  I’m a horrible person, I’m sorry._ **

  


Jack had never been so miserable in his life.  He hated this place.  He hated Christmas.  He hated fucking everything.

Black Friday was going to kill him. 

There was one specific thing that he was out for.  One.  It was something Mark wanted that was actually going to be marked down drastically and Jack wouldn’t do this for anyone else. 

That fucker had Jack wrapped around his finger. 

He had been standing in line for nearly two hours and he was first in line.  Damn if he wasn’t going to get what he came for.  He could go in, pick it up, pay for what he wanted, and just leave.  Go home to spend the day watching movies with his boyfriend and ignoring the outside world. 

Ten minutes before the doors opened, a woman came up to Jack, trying to push her cart in front of him.

“Excuse me, Ma’am. Can I help you?” 

“I need to be in the front of the line, young man. My legs can’t handle this sort of strain anymore.” 

“Then why didn’t you stay at home?  Cyber Monday is in three days??” 

“Oh, honey it’s not that bad.” 

“Ma’am, if it’s not that bad, then you can get your crusty buns in the back of the line like everyone else.  I’m in this line for _one_ thing and I’m going to get it.”

“Young man, you obviously don’t respect your elders.” She turned her nose up at him as he kicked her cart away with his foot.

“What are you? Like five years older than me?  You’re not old.”

She opened her mouth to speak but Jack held up a hand, stopping her. “I have been in this line for _two God damn hours._  I’m not in the mood.  Get your ass in the back of the line before I throw you in that cart and push you into oncoming traffic.” 

She let out a huff of outrage before snatching her cart and stomping away.

“That won’t help those ailing legs too much!” Jack shouted after her, annoyed. 

“Wow, Jack.  You were going to fight an old woman for a gift for me? Sexy.” 

No. _No_.  Mark was _not_ standing beside him.   _He wasn’t._

Jack slowly turned his head to look into warm chocolate eyes. _Dammit._

He sighed, “I just wanted to get you what you wanted for Christmas.  That’s it.  She wasn’t even old.”

Mark laughed, “That’s the reason I’m here as well.  We obviously had the same idea.” 

Jack’s shoulders slumped, “Well we don’t need two.  I almost punched that woman for nothing.” 

Mark patted Jack’s back, “Hey! It’s alright.  Why don’t we just go in together, buy one, and you can get me something else.  I promise not to try to find out what it is.” 

“That’s a lie.” 

“Well, you should get a better hiding spot than the top of the closet.  That’s the first place people look, Jack I mean really?” 

“I’m not above pushing you into traffic either.” 

Mark just pinched Jack’s cheek and called him adorable.  

Just as Mark let him go, the store manager unlocked the doors.  Mark gripped Jack, sprinting in front of the stampeding heard and dragging Jack along behind him.


End file.
